An image processing apparatus displaying an image of a receipt has been known in related art. For example, in a system including an image capturing apparatus, when an image is captured, image data is converted into a text by Optical Character Recognition (OCR) and the like. Further, space information about a position of a text on the receipt is saved. In the text converted from the image data, terms of predetermined items such as ‘amount of money’, ‘total sum’ and ‘billing amount’ are searched. When the terms are found, values of a corresponding amount of money and the like are extracted. Then, an expense report using the extracted values is prepared. The expense report can be displayed on a display unit.